


Where's Merlin

by MarshmallowBun



Category: Merlin (TV), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jim needs sleep, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Poor Jim, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers, good beans, he does though and it is great, i can do what i want, let him sleep, my children, post part 2, they need rest, trollhunters part 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowBun/pseuds/MarshmallowBun
Summary: The trio tries and brainstorms on what to do next but Jim is just so tired and on top of all that Merlin soul left the amulet.





	Where's Merlin

Jim sat lazily in the living room trying to think of what to do next, Gunmar had taken control of Trollmarket and forced the remaining trolls out. both Toby and Claire sat in the living room with him trying to figure out how to calm down Jim. it was midday on a weekend and Barbara was at work, Stricklander and Nomura stopped by at one point to talk with them about the plan but they didn't get anywhere. back. Claire made guacamole that Nomura was shoving into her mouth happily enjoying the taste of food that was not from the Darklands, Stricklander just sat there thinking. Jim sat in the same place for hours only more sunken into the couch as his legs hung over the couch and since his legs are long they hit the table and bent, the amulet sat on his chest as he stared at it as if it would give him all the answers. it glowed low and blinked ever so often hypnotically calm. Toby sat next to him rubbing his arm and Claire just looked at him with her head laying on the arm of the couch.

“what are we going to do…” Jim spoke in a whisper to no one, he just stared at the amulet.

“well young atlas if you stop moping we could probably think of something!” Stricklander said coming out of his thoughts.

jim just turned his head to look at him with a glare that could have killed anyone, Jim not only was tired but he looked it, the bags under his eyes were darker and more defined he had been up for days trying to think of something, anything that could help but he got nothing. 

“leave little Gynt alone, he is only trying all we can do it try, no matter how infuriating it may be.” Nomura defended and growled the last part as she shoved another chip in her mouth.

“he has been trying for days, we need a plan soon!” Stricklander put his hands on the arms of the chair lifting himself as he spoke.

“Enough both of you!” Claire finally yelled, “we are trying ok! it's not like we have heard any ideas from you!” Claire growled. 

taken back by the outburst Toby reached over and put his hand on Claire's head causing her to calm down and look at Toby shocked at her own outburst, “calm down Claire, you need to breath, we all do, why don't we just take a break and get some fresh air.” he looked down at Jim who now was looking at him, “how does that sound?” he asked his frustrated tiered friend.

“when did you become so rational?” Jim asked jokingly as he tried to sit up.

“always!” Toby grinned and Claire smiled at the both of them.

but as Jim sat up the amulet started to slide down only to stop and start glowing brighter and flout to the center of the room causing everyone to stop. the bright blue glow turned into a hot green fire that spoke, “Jim lake jr, I will return,” then the fire dropped the amulet and flew out the closed window through the glass.

Toby, now lost his calm, jumps up with wide eyes, “what was that!?”

“whatever it was, we need to go talk to blinky about it.” Claire stood up as well.

Jim just stayed sitting down in shock he knew that voice belonged to Merlin, the creator of the dawn amulet himself, just disappeared and was gone. when it finally began to sink in he started to freak out. 

Jim jumped up and began to hyperventilate, “oh gosh, oh Merlin!” he said frantically.

“Jim calm down, take a deep breath,” Claire rushed to his side where Toby already was cloning onto his arm and rubbing his back, “what's wrong?” 

“me, merl, Merlin! that was Merlin!” Jim was frantic he walked forward and picked up the amulet and began pacing back and forth breathing heavily. 

“no way!” Toby spoke up first.

“how is that possible!” Stricklander asked.

“well according to Jim, Merlin’s soul stayed in the amulet helping previous Trollhunters, I guess he has a plan to help?” Claire answered sounding more unsure as she spoke.

Toby looked at Claire and the two shared a knowing look and walked over to where Jim paced, Toby grabbed Jim by the hand and pulling him into a hug and Claire joined in as the two tried to calm their poor nervous friend.

“it's ok Jim,” Toby smiled up at him reassuringly, “he said he’d be back right?” he asked knowing the answer.

jim nodded his head, the poor tired boy was a wreck, his bags eyes had tears about to fall out and his hair was disheveled from its normal clean and well-groomed look.  
Nomura stood, “little Gynt get some rest, you two,” she pointed at both Toby and Claire, “stay here and make sure he rests, while I and Stricklander go talk you the four-armed troll.” Nomura spoke.

“no it’s fine, i’ll-” Jim said shakily.

“no, you will stay, you are no use to anyone like this!” Nomura said more firm to get it  
through to him. “see you when you awake, little Gynt.” Nomura nodded at him and grabs by the wrist stricklander forcing him out the door as he struggled slightly. when the door was closed him let out a heavy sigh.

“you heard them c’mon,” Claire smiled and took him by the hand guiding him up the stairs and Toby followed close behind. they walked into Jim's room, Claire made him sit on the bed. “you need to sleep Jim,” Claire started as she put a hand on his check.

“yeah, you can't just not sleep,” Toby struggled to pull the current closed at Jim's desk and when he finally got them comedically closed he turned back to Jim, “you need that!” he tried to say seriously making both Jim and Claire laugh. 

Claire stood up and was about to walk away when Jim grabs her wrist causing her to look back at him, “please stay,” he then looked over at Toby, “both of you?” 

Claire smiled and nodded her head, but before she could look back to see Toby's reaction, Toby took a running jump onto Jim's bed, causing him to laugh again as Toby pulled Jim down and Claire in the process. the shared a laugh and then got comfortable, Jim laid between Toby and Claire who both hugged him. Jim sighed releasing the stress that he had for days and immediately falling asleep, soon after Toby then Claire. 

when Barbara returned home it was 9 o’clock, early for her but she wasn't complaining. when she walked in she called out to Jim to see if he was home like he should be, when she got no response she walked upstairs and knocked on his door though got no reply. she peeked her head into the room seeing the three teens cuddling and holding each other. Barbara walked in and smiled she grabbed a blanket from Jim's closet and covered the three. she then went to call both Claire's parents and Toby’s grandma to tell them not to worry and that the children where safe. 

when they awoke the next morning Claire started to panic thinking her parents would be mad only to calm down when she called her mom and she was ok only a little upset that it was at a boys house. they went downstairs where Jim make breakfast and they all ate and prepared for school.


End file.
